Arena
The Arena is a Coliseum type building in Lazulis City, and you'll be able to take monsters and other foes in battle. If you win these battles, you will gain experience, money and items. WARNING: Like the TARDIS in Doctor Who, it is bigger on the inside. Please do not express your awe at this while fighting, in case you get blindsided by enemies and subsequently made dead. Outside town, you'll find spectators who've made bets on the fights. If you win a fight, you'll recieve presents from them. The possible random rewards for talking to the spectators standing to the left of the arena entrace are: *100g, 200g, 500g *3 Gnome Coppers *Banana, Coconut, Wine As any modern sport, while you're on the arena you'll have a commentator, capable of making pauses in the middle of action and even making replays. The first time you attempt a season of the Arena, you will only have Syrenne and Lowell as teammates. The commentator's dialogue will change slightly from the first time you attempt an Arena season. Syrenne and Lowell will appear outside the Arena for scenes after your 5th, 10th, and 15th victories. Seasons The battles in the Arena are divided by seasons, which become available as the story progreses. You can battle as many times as you want any season, but each time you enter the enemies will increase in difficulty. The first time you enter any season you'll fight with Lowell and Syrenne, but from the second time on you can select three partners to make a team of four. Season 1 This one is available from the first time you can explore Lazulis City. The rewards for beating the arena are: *1 win: 1000g + 300g from Syrenne and Lowell *2 wins: 2000g *3 wins: 3000g *4 wins: 4000g *5 wins: 5000g *6 wins: 6000g *7 wins: 7000g *8 wins: 8000g *9 wins: 9000g *10 wins: 10 x Gnome Copper *20 wins: 10 x Gnome Copper *... *90 wins: 10 x Gnome Copper *99 wins: 8 x Dragon Fang The first time the enemies will be: First room: *1 Reptid Archer (lvl. 8) *3 Reptid Soldiers (lvl. 12) *1 Reptid Healer (lvl. 8) *1 Reptid Sorcerer (lvl. 8) Second room: *2 Combat Spiders (lvl. 8) *1 Reptid Archer (lvl. 8) *2 Reptid Sorcerers (lvl. 8) *1 Reptid Gladiator (lvl. 10) Season 2 It becomes available when you reach Chapter 28. The rewards for beating Season 2 of the Arena are: *1 win: 5000 g + 1500g from Syrenne and Lowell *2 wins: 6000g *3 wins: 7000g *4 wins: 8000g *5 wins: 9000g *6 wins: 10000g *7 wins: 11000g *8 wins: 10 x Gnome Copper *9 wins: 10 x Gnome Silver *10 wins: Salamander Bone *20 wins: Salamander Bone *... *90 wins: Salamander Bone *99 wins: 5 x Dragon Skin The first time the enemies will be: First room: *6 Reptid Archers (lvl. 36) *4 Sea Reptids (lvl. 36) *2 Reptid Healer (lvl. 36) Second room: *1 Frost Muruk (lvl. 36) Third Room: *3 Reptid Soldiers (lvl. 36 and 38) *2 Reptid Vipers (lvl. 36) *1 Reptid Healer (lvl. 36) *1 Reptid Sorcerer (lvl. 36) Fourth Room (just the first time): *2 Lazulis Knights (lvl. 36) *1 Lazulis Archer (lvl. 36) *1 Lazulis Healer (lvl. 36) *1 Lazulis Mage (lvl. 36) Season 3 It's unlocked at the Epilogue. The rewards for beating Season 3 of the Arena are: *1 win: 15000g + 2000 from Syrenne / Lowell **Gnome Gold from the boss **5 Particles of the Outsider from the boss, if on New Game+ *2 wins: 17000g *4 wins: 21000g *5 wins: 23000g *6 wins: 25000g *7 wins: 27000g *8 wins: 10 x Gnome Silver *9 wins: 10 x Gnome Gold *10 wins: 3 x Salamander Bone *20 wins: 3 x Salamander Bone *... *90 wins: 3 x Salamander Bone *99 wins: 10 x Light of the Outsider Once you get to the third season you won't be able to play the previous seasons. Please check the enemies, I'm going off by memory. Half of it I probably made up. It's something like that. First Room: *4 Lazulis Knights (lv. 58) *2 Web Archers (lv. 58) *2 Lazulis Socerers (lv. 58) *2 Lazulis Healers (lv. 58) *1 Lazulis Witch (lv. 62) Second Room: *2 Gurak Beasts (lv. 60) *2 Gurak Guards (lv. 60) *2 Gurak Gorgons (lv. 58) *1 Ice Sorcerer (lv. 58) *1 Fire Sorcerer (lv. 58) *1 Gurak Healer (lv. 58) Third Room: *Terracor *Partway through the battle, summons a Skeleton Mage casting Silence, 2 Skeleton Warriors and a Skeleton Archer After you beat the Terracor, you will start to leave the room, but the Captain stands back up and calls in another enemy. The rest of the Mercenaries will run in and you fight the Giga Muruk together. *Giga Muruk Category:Locations